The invention relates to a rock drilling rig comprising a carrier, feeding beam, rock drilling apparatus movable in relation to the feeding beam and having a percussion device, one or more sensors arranged to the rock drilling apparatus to monitor the operation of the rock drilling apparatus, and further at least one first control unit arranged on the carrier of the rock drilling rig to control the operation of the rock drilling apparatus on the basis of measuring information received from the sensors.
The invention further relates to a rock breaking machine comprising a body, percussion device arranged inside the body to generate impact pulses to a tool connectable to the rock breaking machine, and one or more sensors arranged to monitor the operation of the apparatus.
In prior art rock drilling rigs, the operation of the rock drilling apparatus is controlled by a control unit arranged on the carrier of the rock drilling rig typically on a control deck. It is further known to equip a rock drilling apparatus with one or more sensors to monitor the operation of the drilling apparatus during use. Information received from the sensors is transmitted as such over a one-way channel to the control unit on the carrier of the rock drilling rig, which on the basis of the measuring information and parameters entered into the control unit forms the control commands required for drilling control. A rock drilling apparatus is usually hydraulic, which means that in practice it is controlled by adjusting valves arranged in hydraulic channels leading to the drilling apparatus. Normally, the valves are on the carrier. A drawback of the known rock drilling rigs is that the control unit is far away from the rock drilling apparatus. This means that the relatively weak measuring signal received from the sensors arranged in the drilling apparatus is easily disturbed, which reduces measuring accuracy. Thus, it is difficult to control the drill accurately on the basis of the received measuring information. Some measurements are not even worth making due to the long distance between the sensors and the control unit.